


Itch

by clown_city



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff and Smut, Lion Shapeshifter Dimitri, M/M, Spit As Lube, Werewolf Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_city/pseuds/clown_city
Summary: Felix faces a beastly impediment to his work.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> dimilix week day 6 - cats & dogs
> 
> this is a very cute + silly smut fic for the cats + dogs prompt! turn your brain off and enjoy lol
> 
> that being said outside of the veritable pinch of werefelix stuff i wrote for kinktober this IS my first time writing furry stuff so if youre also a writer and have tips on how to make future content more fun/spicy/appealing please do drop a comment i would be so grateful 囧TL
> 
> dimitri's lion form is not just a straightup lion and more similar to a lion furry; felix is your standard werewolf; i was gonna include more universe mechanics here but ended up explaining them pretty well in the fic itself. swag

"Felix," Dimitri pleaded. "Felix..."

"What is it, love?"

Through the scattered thoughts all nagging at his mind in one dysphonic chorus, he found he had no answer. His lion self had been acting up all day, plaguing him with thoughts far more primal than befit a ruling monarch.

"It's... nothing," he lied, but leaned forward on the edge of his seat.

Felix nodded, not looking up from his paperwork. "Mm, there it is."

"What?"

"When your beast form is bothering you, your teeth get just a bit longer. It changes the way you say sounds like the 'th' in 'nothing.'"

"Oh." Dimitri knew he would blush any other time, but his every humour had swung towards the fact that Felix had  _ paid attention _ _to him,_ such intimate attention; it felt so right; he wanted more; no, Dimitri  _ deserved _ more.

He had almost, almost cracked under the impulse to separate Felix from his paperwork by whatever means necessary, when Felix spoke. "Rest if you need to. Or don't. Get some food that'll take you a while to chew through." He cast a heavy-lidded glance to Dimitri, then looked back down at his paperwork. "What? There's no shame in it."

Dimitri said nothing, only drew a labored breath in, then out, hands gripping his chair between his legs. Felix looked so perfect.

"Now let me work," said Felix.

"No!" blurted Dimitri before he could think, but couldn't bring himself to clap a hand over his mouth in shame, to take his word back in any way.

Felix gave a gruff sigh. "Are you just horny for me? Is that  _ it ?" _

Now, Dimitri blushed. "Well, admittedly a little bit, yes. But there is some deeper attraction I can't... shake..."

Excruciating silence from Felix.

"Please, Felix, would you please just let me... hold you?"

Dimitri's shoulders jumped at the sound of Felix slamming down his pen atop his desk. A blot of ink spurted out its tip; of course that had to be arousing to Dimitri; damn it, damn it, damn it.

"Dima, do you remember what the moon looked like yesterday?"

His skin prickled in the afternoon sunlight as he cast his gaze out the window and up towards the sky. The moon had yet to rise, but Felix's tone told him all he needed to know.

Felix glared at him. "I've been having the exact same problems as you all day, and here I am—" he stopped midsentence. "I-I'm sorry; I know our conditions are not entirely the same, but I'm suffering  too , Dima." His last words came hissed through gritted teeth, and then he seemed to compose himself. "Could you make an effort?"

Half of Dimitri wanted to bow his head and comply, wanted to feel pity as he only now noticed the hairs on Felix's arms a bit thicker and Felix's fingernails a bit sharper. Dimitri's other half, however, the half that seemed so horribly overpowering right now, saw only that Felix had  _ challenged _ him.

Did Felix want a fight? Dimitri was down for a fight. The thought of tackling Felix into the dirt felt so  good right now, and— He forced his train of thought to a halt when he noticed the rumbling sound coming from deep within his throat.

"Yes, Dimitri, you're growling," Felix said sardonically.

He forced his head to bow. "I am sorry, Felix."

"Are you?"

"No."

He gave a soft laugh, and  _ pet Dimitri's head; _ every bone in Dimitri's body sang. "I can't stay mad at you," Felix said, then turned away to look at the ink blot on his paper. He sighed through gritted teeth. "You know what'll happen to me tonight. Surely you can be patient and wait until then." Then, quieter: "I'll be bigger and stronger, so you can do whatever you want to me."

These words were too much; the fire burning inside him  _ burst.  _

He felt the roar die in his throat before he remembered loosing it; he felt the hairs and claws retracting into his body before he knew they had come out.  _ Oops. _

Dimitri swept his tongue over where thick fangs had been just a heartbeat ago. "I shifted," he said miserably.

"You shifted," said Felix, "but look. You're in control now. Do you think you can keep this up until tonight?"

Dimitri was distracted again; Felix's hand was in his hair, scratching above his ears just the way he liked—

"Hey," Felix snapped, hand going still. "Do you think you can do that?"

It took all Dimitri's strength to pull his head away. "Yes," he said. "I will leave you be. Otherwise, I..."

Felix smirked as Dimitri rose from his chair. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "I know. Just don't tear up any couch cushions while you're driving yourself mad."

"Understood," he said. "...Meet me in the blue room at sunset?"

He smiled. "I'll bring a key."

Dimitri turned toward the door. "I love you."

"Love you too, Dima."

Just as Felix's condition was triggered by the moon, Dimitri hypothesized that his had something to do with sunlight. On rainy days, he usually felt fully human, whereas on days like today, a walk through the garden would do all but pacify him. Unlike Felix, however, Dimitri could to some extent shift into his lion form at will, day or night, at any time in the month. 

So, after making his way to the blue room and locking the door, he let his lion self take over at last.

The disorienting initial push and pull of animal instinct subsided after a few seconds, and he felt his mind dull. Relief swept over him that the  itch inside him was not so strong now, away from the sweet torture of the man he loved.

In the warmth of the afternoon, he let his body decide what to do. Gracelessly tearing his shirt from his body, he sprawled back over the too-small couch, and his eye fell shut. This was one of the few perks of being a lion; sleep came easier and better, no nightmares of things that took a human intellect to twist and recreate.

He was woken by the click of the door unlocking.

Begrudgingly, as footsteps clicked across the room, Dimitri forced himself to shift back, the texture of the now closer-to-Dimitri-sized couch making itself apparent against the furless skin of his back. He opened his eye, and beamed. "Hello, Felix."

The Felix before him was a thing of beauty.

The pink light of sunset streaming through the drawn curtains did not reach him as he stood locking the door, but Dimitri could see his shoulders rise and fall with each breath, his hair falling unkempt about his shoulders. And when he turned to look at him, brow heavy and mouth slightly open, he saw pure hunger in his eyes and teeth.

"Hey, Dimitri," he growled.

"You look... tortured." He couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. That messy creature was his, his mate; that need inside him was rising again, this time in joy and triumph.

"You'd be right about that," Felix said, then swallowed and softly huffed. "The moon will be rising soon. Are you... ready?"

At this, Dimitri couldn't help but leap from the couch and bound up to him, pressing a deep, open kiss into his lips. His hands fumbled with his shirt; eventually Felix moved them aside and shed the garment himself.

"Very ready," he said, licking his chops and gazing down at Felix. His smooth, light skin, the smattering of hairs on his chest and trailing down the lower half of his belly, handsome, yes, but– "Still so human, Felix."

Felix gave what could only be an  _ attempt _ at a wistful sigh, but his breath was slightly shaking. "Not for long." He turned away from Dimitri and clawed a hand through his own hair. "Come," he said, "let's look out the window together."

After kicking his shoes off, Felix padded across the room and leaned forward on the windowsill. His back muscles rippled with a silent sigh. Despite its disarray, his hair still shimmered in the rosy sunset; the light shining onto his front threw the rest of him into gentle shadow. His fingers were tense, clenched where they were, as if his wolf form was just dying to break free.

Dimitri approached him from behind, a hand coming to his waist as he joined him in soaking up the day's last sunbeams. "While you are shifting," he said, "would you prefer me like this, or in my lion's form?"

"I hate that you can shift at will," Felix muttered. "What a rotten fate, that until the moon comes up I've just gotta sit here and...  _ itch... " _

All Dimitri could do was gently rub the small of Felix's back.

"Lion is fine," he said after a moment.

"Very well," said Dimitri, then looked back down at Felix's hands again. "Night is almost upon us. Before the moonlight hits your skin, Felix, please—" He paused and gulped. "—hold nothing back. I am here to use however you need until your proverbial itch may be scratched."

"You don't want that," Felix said flatly.

"What I do not want is you repressing yourself so," he replied at once. "Go on, Felix. Even if all you are feeling is frustration, I invite you to let it out."

He blushed. "No, it's just a lot of... wolf feelings......"

Dimitri raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"F... Fi—" Felix didn't make it through the word 'fine' before leaping forward onto Dimitri, teeth bared. He didn't bite into him, his intent wasn't to harm, but his mouth made contact with his jaw, then slipped down and nipped his collarbone.

"Wait, my love," Dimitri said, "if you need something to bite, I've got—" He scooped Felix into his arms and made for the table where his shirt lay crumpled. Before he could reach, Felix had twisted out of his embrace, landed with a thump on his feet, and dove for it with all the fervor of a hound chasing its quarry.

Dimitri's lion form tugged at him again as he watched his usually so collected husband grab the cloth between his jaws and shake it viciously;  _ he _ wanted part of that;  _ he _ wanted whatever Felix saw in the simple shirt.

Felix had grabbed it in his hands and yanked his head up; with a loud rip it tore almost in two.

_ " YES, Felix! _ _"_ Dimitri cheered.

He looked up at him, fire in his eyes, and growled with his teeth bared. Then, he shook his head roughly, dropping the fabric. "I feel... a bit better now," he mumbled, a blush creeping up his face. "...Sorry about your clothes."

"No, no!" Dimitri said. He hadn't even considered the consequences of his shirt being torn up. "Keep going—"

Felix wasn't listening. "It's just— It's  _ just _ about to rise, I can feel it; it's infuriating; why won't it just fucking—"

Dimitri didn't hear the rest. A roar tore from his chest as he leapt forward and tackled Felix to the ground. The bones in his fingers thickened as they pushed on Felix's shoulders; he had to tell himself to keep his claws sheathed; his beloved was still delicate in this form. Tail curling behind him, he laved his tongue up Felix's face.

With a blush that looked almost feverish, Felix wove his fingers into Dimitri's mane.

A moment later, Dimitri twitched; Felix had closed his fist and pulled his hair, gentle smile turning to a grimace as his neck twisted to one side. A strangled growl caught in his throat; something was wrong with Felix; what was wrong with Felix?

"Moon......" Felix grunted, squeezing his eyes shut.

That was right; Felix needed the moon. Dimitri rose, lifted his Felix into his arms, and rushed to the window, where the full moon had begun to rise pale in the dusk sky through the trees.

He gave a noise that started as a moan and ended as more like a bark. His fingers flexed, his teeth gnashed; his transformation was so  _ slow _ compared to Dimitri's. As his teeth were elongating into sharp fangs and fur was sprouting from his neck and chest, Felix once again squirmed out of Dimitri's embrace, and tore off his pants with what little dexterity he had left.

After a beat, Dimitri followed suit. Trousers were always so ill-fitting with his tail, and squeezed his muscular legs too tightly. When he looked up, he was greeted by the now familiar sight of his husband in the shape of a monster.

Triangular ears pointed upwards, soft and silken with some wiry fluff at their bases. His long muzzle was slightly ajar, and his shoulders rose and fell with each soft pant. All of his body was now dark, covered in thick fur glossy enough to reflect the glow of the full moon. Only his eyes shone their same golden amber, sparkling with refracted light.

Dimitri gave a soft growl, some sort of greeting.

That was enough for the beautiful, utterly feral wolf Felix to throw the full weight of his moon-touched body onto him, sending him crumpling to the floor.

Their legs interlocked;  _ Dimitri _ wanted to be on top, but Felix had different plans; the combined momentum of their sheer animal wills sent them tumbling across the floor until hips collided with the leg of the couch; Dimitri was pinning  _ Felix _ _;_ Dimitri had  _ won .  _

Felix would not concede. An open jaw came up with a little bark, and Dimitri answered with the same, fangs clicking against fangs. His whiskers sang under the brazen push of Felix's nose; the open-mouthed growl coming from deep within his lover sent thrills coursing through his whole body.

Seizing advantage of Dimitri's moment of pure adoration, Felix grappled him back over. Back pressed against the soft carpet, Dimitri looked up at him with something disguised as patience.

Of course, he was enamored with Felix's human form. But there was something special about this bigger, stronger Felix, this clawed Felix with a mouth full of carnivorous teeth, that called out to the beastly side of Dimitri.

Felix licked up the side of Dimitri's jaw.

Two could play at his game. Grinding his hips into him, Dimitri squeezed him tight and rolled on top.

"Gr _ rrRUF _ _!"_ Felix's teeth met Dimitri's mouth again, play-biting him as some form of counter-strike to the weight pressing down on his body.

There was a slight jerk of Felix's hips, enough to latch onto; Felix wanted him;  _ Felix wanted him. _

Dimitri gave a soft, feline moan, and licked inside his open mouth, over those teeth, those damn teeth.

He couldn't speak in lion form. He had tried many times; his mouth was not shaped right; the best he could muster was garbled fascimiles of the words he wanted to say.

"Gr a _arrr_ _..."  Good. _ "Wrehh-mrew..."  _ Felix. _

Felix nipped his neck, and Dimitri gave an entirely meaningless grunt from the back of his throat. Licking up the side of Felix's face, his tongue scratched over the thick fur.

As Dimitri groomed him, forcibly worshipping him, Felix gave a long whimper. Something around their hips was shifting;  _ yes _ _;_ Felix's cock was coming out of its sheath. His whole body thrashed underneath Dimitri's weight, furiously, hopelessly.

In an uncanny burst of human cruelty, Dimitri purred deeply, drawing out the moment before giving him any release.

Felix  _ howled. _

Dimitri's hand found Felix's erection at once, thick, padded fingers closing around his cock and pumping rapidly up and down.

He gave a bark of something that was not satisfaction. Then, when Dimitri did not stop, he slashed at his chest.

Dimitri yowled and leapt back, sitting on his haunches. Thin red tracks remained in the wake of Felix's claws, small drops of blood slowly beading. He tilted his head to the side. What was going on?

Felix's demeanor changed at once. His eyes softened, and though his cock was still hard and dripping, he approached him chastely, ears back. On hands and knees, he leaned forward, sniffed Dimitri's chest, and began to lick the wounds.

Felix didn't need to do this; it barely even hurt. But it did feel good to have him so thoroughly submissive. And Felix, moon-blind Felix, was pushing past his own arousal to tend to him.

Dimitri pet the scruffy fur on his upper back as he licked, then up to between his ears. Gently pulling his head from his chest, Dimitri once more reached for his cock. Once more, he was batted away.

Felix gave a very canine whine; Dimitri knew that emotion;  _ need . _

Abandoning his efforts, he leapt forward, and tackled him again.

His hips were at once ensnared in Felix's legs.  _ He must want me to _ fuck  _ him, _ Dimitri thought, and the pure carnal desire that had been swirling suppressed through him sang out in chorus with the sound of Felix's tail swishing madly against the carpet.

Butting his head playfully against Felix's, Dimitri thought for a moment of lubrication, and just as quickly gave up on anything fancy, turning to wet his paw with his tongue. He paused, and extended it to Felix, who licked hungrily until Dimitri's paw pads dripped with his slobber. Keeping his claws firmly sheathed, at last, his fingers found Felix's hole and tenderly massaged it open.

Felix threw his head back, letting out strangled moans as his tongue lolled out one side. Lying belly up, cock hard and dripping, he did not resist now,  _ he liked Dimitri's touch; he wanted more; yes! _

Dimitri licked up the column of his neck. This was where he would usually say "Ready?", but the faculties of his tongue forbade him. With a low growl, he adjusted the position of his legs. The pink rim of his hole twitched.  _ Good puppy.  _

Felix gave a small bark; Dimitri didn't want to wait any longer; he pressed the tip of his cock in.

In his feline form, soft barbs dotted the head of his cock, and the tiny tingles thereof made pushing into Felix all the more pleasurable.

At half his length, Felix yelped; Dimitri licked his paw and coated the base of his cock in spit; the skin of his shaft was smoother now than in human form, but still, it felt so rough as he thrust the rest in, bottoming out inside the werewolf Felix.

Able to enter and exit his lion form at will, Dimitri was more trained at shifting than the Felix who was forcibly pulled into wolf form every month. Hence, he was more lucid than the man squirming underneath him, lucid enough to tell himself—  _ Make this full moon a good one for Felix. _

Just as quickly, another voice rang out from much deeper inside him—  _ Fuck this boy within an inch of his sanity. _

Hopefully, if he did it right, they could have both.

Not bothering to be careful —Dimitri could not remember for the life of him why he was usually so careful— he pulled out halfway and fucked hard back into him. As he withdrew for another thrust, Felix jerked his hips up, fuck, how was he so hot?

Building up a jolting rhythm, wild and uncontained, Dimitri felt something sharp dig into his back. Felix's claws.  Good.

The moon through the window shone on all of Felix that was not shadowed by Dimitri; its light was so placid on the couple so fervently fucking.

A high-pitched whine came from deep inside Felix; it sounded so good, so sweet to Dimitri's sensitive ears.

He took a moment to ponder whether he should hold out cumming until later; why was he always this way inclined in human form? He had the stamina of a beast. If the first bout left him aching and unsatisfied, he could go another round, then another, until he was dry and spent and Felix —if Felix allowed it— was overflowing with his cum. He could take his beloved werewolf all the way to morning, where the rays of dawn would wash pale his limp, thoroughly fucked out form.

Another thought struck him— the further he pushed himself into the throes of pleasure, the more appealing seemed the idea of petitioning Felix to be on top a few rounds. Somehow, curling up together with him after it all seemed an even more pleasant idea than playing the gallant and carrying him back to their room. Felix could still nestle in his arms, and—

A long howl from Felix.

That was enough to send Dimitri's train of thought tumbling off the rails. One morethrust, practically vibrating with sheer pleasure, and Dimitri released his seed.

Cum spurting into him, Felix gave a soft hum turned humph. 

In the silence of the night, Dimitri took a moment to pant and regain his breath before tending to Felix.

His hand slipped between the soft press of their bodies to find Felix's cock, but was greeted by some hot liquid. Felix had already come.

Following some deeper instinct, Dimitri licked Felix's face, then moved down to his neck. In the mere moment, a new twinge of arousal had already plumed within him once more. Taking care of the transformed Felix, he loved him so much, it was hardly bearable how much he loved him. 

He noticed himself purring only after several minutes of grooming; still, Felix held him tight.

Dimitri mewed softly, a question that he hoped Felix could understand.

In lieu of words, Felix moved his body; how did he know exactly what pleasured Dimitri? There was a flash of white teeth, all tenderness, and that was all the answer Dimitri needed.


End file.
